I. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus that generates hyperlink structure data from image data read by a scanner.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this background section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
II. Description of the Related Art
One method of generating hyperlink structure data involves generating a hyperlink based on data in a table of contents and an index page. A page number to which reference is made by a term mentioned in the table of contents or the index page and a page number of a normal page in which the term is mentioned are linked to each other. A user who views image data is allowed to move a page directly from the table of contents and the index page to the normal page to which the reference is made.
However, in the above-described technology, only the page numbers shown in the table of contents (index page) and the normal page are linked to each other. Therefore, it is not possible to create a link to a term that is not mentioned in the table of contents or the index page, an arbitrary term selected by the user, or other such term.